1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a ferroelectric memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, a ferroelectric material refers to a material having spontaneous electrical polarization in a state in which no external electric field is applied. More specifically, the ferroelectric material can maintain one of two stable remanent polarization states. Such property may be utilized to store information “0” or “1” in a nonvolatile manner.
Recently, a ferroelectric memory device in a form of a field effect transistor in which a ferroelectric material is used in a gate dielectric layer has been studied. A write operation of the memory device may be performed by applying a predetermined write voltage to a gate electrode layer and recording different remanent polarization states on the gate dielectric layer as logic information. A read operation of the memory device may be performed by reading an operating current passing through a channel layer of the field effect transistor, in which a channel resistance of the field effect transistor can change according to different remanent polarization states recorded in the gate dielectric layer.